


It's Good to Share

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda makes a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to Share

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that there isn't a lot of "Miranda is okay with it" fic so I decided to change that because polyamory is awesome.  
> And I apologize if Miranda seems a bit odd; I don't have much to go on in terms of her personality.

They are so obvious. So obvious it hurts.

But they don't realize it Miranda thought as she sipped her coffee. By they she meant her husband and his friend. She could see how they danced around each other, how they looked at each other. There was nothing but love there, but of course they have done nothing about it though she could tell they have indeed talked about their feelings so they are fully aware of what the other wants but, they're terrified for understandable reasons. For Blake it was cheating on his wife, Adam was afraid of coveting a married man and both were scared to death of getting caught by the media. So they were separated only to be able to link fingers through the metaphorical fence that kept them apart.

Fortunately she was going to fix that because here's what she knew; her husband loves her and he will never stop loving her, but he also loves Adam Levine. She's sure that he loves them both equally and irrevocably but he will not put his marriage at risk. So she will make a proposition to them; that she and Adam will share her husband. Because Miranda knew another thing as well and that was that Adam loved Blake as much as she did and that made him worthy. Plus he respected her.

She cared about her husband's happiness and it hurt her to see the evident pain of not being able to bestow the love on Adam that he gives to her. So she thought it over and finally decided that she wouldn't mind sharing the man she loved with someone she trusted. She had encouraged Blake to invite the rock star to a little barbeque to which he looked at her with a little bit of confusion; while her and Adam had a mutual respect for each other they didn't talk much outside of gatherings and parties but he agreed like she’d hoped.

Tomorrow will be the day.

\----

"-and then the monkey asked the lizard 'Damn man, how much water did you drink?'"

Adam roared with laughter while Miranda fondly rolled her eyes.

"I swear the number of times I have heard that joke, I'm surprised you haven’t heard it a million times already." she said with a sip of her sweet tea.

"You know you love it, babe." Blake places a kiss on his wife's cheek.

She really wished he hadn't because Adam shrunk into his lawn chair like he was trying to make himself as small as he could. She could see Blake regretting it out of the corner of her eye but she knew he couldn't help doing something that was as natural as breathing. After a moment of palpable silence Blake excused himself to check the ribs on the pit at the other end of the porch. As he left she looked at Adam who was looking at Blake and decided to take her chance.

"Can you help me in the kitchen?" Adam nodded and got up to follow.

She headed to the refrigerator trying to figure out how she was going to approach this. Thinking about how Adam was she decided that blunt and without warning would probably work best so as she reached into the refrigerator, pulled out the potato salad and set it on the counter she asked.

"Are you in love with my husband?"

Adam’s body language showed instant panic, but he still couldn't quite believe what he had heard.

"W-what?"

"I said are you in love with my husband?"

"Is this a joke?" he looked like a cornered animal; his eyes wild and scared.  He looked so frightened that she placed a hand on his.

"No, I'm serious. Now yes or no?"

He slumped over the counter; head hanging.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Very."

"Miranda, I'm so sorry. If you'd like me to stay away from him, I can. Except for shows, I hope you understand-"

"No, no, no," She rushed over to grasp his shoulders.  "that's not what's being said here."

The rock star blinked owlishly, still looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. She rubbed his shoulders in an attempt soothe him.

"I want to make an arrangement with you. Blake loves both of us but at the moment he only has one of us while one is left out in the cold." She took a deep breath. "Do you want to share him?"

If this wasn't such a serious situation she would have laughed at the big saucers that Adam's eyes had become but laughing was possibly the absolute worst thing to do in this moment.

"We hide it from the media of course." She went on. "But in private and around me you two are free to be yourselves."

At this point Blake decided to waltz in.

"What the hell is taking you two so - am I interrupting something." He looked between his and best friend and wife with undisguised confusion and a tiny bit of hurt. Adam looked to Miranda; question in his eyes.

"Go on." she whispered.

He gulped and walked to Blake on shaky legs and raised his hand to the man's cheek.

"Adam, what are y-" His sentence was cut off by a chaste kiss that soon turned more passionate. Miranda always wondered how this part would feel; to see him kissing someone else. There was a pang of jealousy, but it was quickly overridden by how content Blake looked until he pushed Adam away with a look of guilty realization.

Adam, my wi-" She rushed toward him; grasping his hand imploringly.

“No wait, baby. It’s okay."

"What?"

"You love me, right?" She pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Of course I do."

“But you love Adam too, right?"

Her husband looked toward the rock star who stood purposefully away. He took a deep breath.

"Yes." She could hear the guilt and fear.

"Look at me,” She gently held his face in her hands. "if you love both of us it should only be fair that you have both of us."

He looked her as if he couldn’t quite believe she was real.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do." Blake gathered her into his arms to place a loving kiss on her lips which quelled any jealousy she could ever have from then on. This was still _her_ Blake; he loved her today as much as yesterday and sharing him wasn't going to change that. When he pulled away he held out an arm to his friend now lover.

"What are you waiting for, get over here." Adam came over to be pulled into a giant bear hug that enveloped them both and placed a kiss upon both their heads. Miranda looked over to Adam and his lips mouthed a 'thank you'; she gave his hand a squeeze in return.

“Wait a minute," Said Adam, sniffing. "is something burning?"

"Oh shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit cheesy I know, but I like happy things. And those starting paragraphs are really awkward.
> 
> And if you wanna know what that joke was [here it is](http://worldwideed.staradvertiserblogs.com/2009/11/09/fun-day-monday-the-koala-and-the-little-lizard/here). Apparently for other people it's a koala and not a monkey.


End file.
